Uno
Description "The last bloodline of Highlanders." Main Info *'Name': Uno *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': None20. Uno. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Peace, stability *'Dislikes': Thirst for blood, instability *'Weakness': Anemia 01.jpg|The massacre by Ashtaroth. 2.1 Formation.png|A giant pool of blood gathered from the Highlanders. 2.2 Formation.png|A giant pool of blood gathered from the Highlanders. 2.3 Formation.png|A giant pool of blood gathered from the Highlanders. 2.4 Formation.png|A giant pool of blood gathered from the Highlanders. 02.jpg|A giant pool of blood gathered from the Highlanders. 03.jpg|One new life was formed. 04.jpg|A body rose from the pool of blood. Tumblr nblxzxB0xf1tx11d9o1 1280.jpg|The new lifeform left the ruins. 05.jpg|Uno as he wandered the unknown. 06.jpg|A little girl found the unconscious man. 07.jpg|Uno was brought in a nearby village. 7. Murder.jpg|The thirst for blood overcame his mind. 08.jpg|The entire village found annihilated. 09.jpg|Uno left to seek a familiar presence. Over hundreds of years ago, while traveling through Aernas, Sieghart was found in a critical condition in one of the ruins of Kounat where the Highlanders secretly trained their forces. The Highlanders took him in and he acquired the powers of the Highlanders. However, Sieghart erroneously left traces of the location of the ruins that Ashtaroth, who had been seeking that place desperately, found. Except for Sieghart who was not there, the Highlanders were annihilated. Having achieved his goal, Ashtaroth left the ruins of the Highlanders with a powerful enchantment. There were so many dead bodies of the Highlanders in the ruins that everything seemed to be a giant pool of blood but the strong spirits in life resulted in an unimaginable creation. The death occurred in deep resentments. The birth of imperfect life. The curse of death for the born. The thirst that can never be quenched. In the giant pool of blood, the anger, fear, despair, suffering, and resentment of the Highlanders killed by Ashtaroth, as well as their bodies and spirits, gathered in one place. And slowly, over hundreds of years, one new life was formed. Rising from the ruins of the Highlanders, Ashtaroth completely blocked the exit with a powerful enchantment from Kounat but at the end of the Grand Chase's battle against Ashtaroth, the incantation lost its power and disappeared. At this time, a body rose from the pool of blood. Uno, without knowing the reason for his birth, could endure the fear, despair, madness, hatred and the insatiable thirst for blood, heading out of the ruins to roam the unknown. He wandered for a long time. On a night where torrents of rain fell, Uno who had fallen unconscious was found by a little girl from a nearby village who happened to be passing by. While he was devotedly cared for by the girl, he observed the humans working hard there. She brought him clothes and talked with him even though he constantly reiterated that he did not remember his past. The girl's name is Reina... So it seems... However, unable to master the uncontrollable impulses coming from his mind, Uno took up the old blade that belonged to the girl and annihilated the entire village. When he regained consciousness, he saw people running and screaming. He understood that his thirst would not be quenched and that he needed help. Instinctively sensing a familiar presence, he returned to wandering, this time seeking in that direction. Personality Born as an incomplete Highlander, Uno retains the powers of the Highlanders such as the ability of immortality. However, as his powers were incomplete, his body consumes his blood as a source of strength. Hence after any battle, the shortage of blood in his body makes him look for the blood of other living beings regardless of his will. Given all that, Uno feels a great contempt for himself and his blood. Having the body of an incomplete Highlander, Uno has a great interest in the body and power of a true Highlander. He felt the presence of the last remaining Highlander, Sieghart, and will instinctively seek it. Special Ability Blood Orb Uno differs from the other characters of the Grand Chase as he possesses a bar with six red orbs in it. Those orbs represent his supply of blood that he can consume without weakening himself. Each move that Uno performs with the button will result in him consuming an orb and delivering a red slash instead of a blue one from his Blood Dancer. When Uno's orbs are empty, every attack from his moveset will consume his HP bar. To replenish the red orbs, Uno must hit his opponents with specific attacks from his moveset. Uno cannot use attacks if he is in FATAL status and if he has no more Blood Orbs left in his bar. Trivia *Uno was the last MP character released before the development of Grand Chase was halted. **Uno is the only MP character that does not utilize the Action-Mana Point System. *Uno's design is inspired by characters Ulquiorra Cifer and Ichigo Kurosaki from the massively popular Japanese series, Bleach.https://grandchase.fandom.com/wiki/File:10_Materia-3B_1.jpg **Both Uno and Ulquiorra have the same English VA as well. *Uno has the ancient symbol Ouroboros at the center of his emblem. This correlates to how Uno's body would eternally feed on his blood for strength and immortality. *In the game files before his release, Uno was originally named Kueltuel and had Excalibur and Katana as weapons. **While "Katana" eventually became Blood Dancer, "Excalibur" never appeared in the game. *KOG was caught up in a major controversy when a promotional teaser of Uno was found to have used huke's Black Rock Shooter artwork as its background. The image in question has been taken down before his release. **After receiving huge backlash, the developers had since issued an apology and explained that the problem originated in Public Relations where the concept art of Uno was sent. *Once exclusive to Lass, Uno became the second male character with Type 2 Abilities for all 3 skill levels. *In the released teaser video, a silhouette of what seems to be a well-endowed woman was instead shown rising from the pool of blood. She was never seen again in the release of Uno and doesn't seem to have any relevance to his story either. **There is a possibility that what would be Uno might have been created as a female character. *Uno is the only playable character that did not appear at any point in the main storyline of the game. Gallery Uno01.png|'Bloodless'' portrait. Uno2.png|'Bloodless'' skill image. Uno.jpg|'Bloodless'' concept art. Uno6.png|+17 effect of Uno. Uno7.png|'Bloodless'' chibi portrait. Uno4.jpg Uno3.jpg Uno5.jpg Uno Fan Kit Papercraft.jpg Uno(1024x768).jpg Uno(1280x1024).JPG Uno(1600x1200).JPG Uno(1920x1200).JPG Uno circle.JPG Uno SD.JPG Videos Grand Chase Official - Uno Teaser Grand Chase Official - 20th Character Uno the Bloodless Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Counter Death Game End References Navigation Category:Uno Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lifeforms __FORCETOC__